Microelectronic devices may include chips or integrated circuit devices, which may include processors such as central processing units (CPUs) or graphics processing units (GPUs) among others, for example. In some microelectronic assemblies multiple chips may be used to manage different processes. For example, a microelectronic device may include a chip containing a CPU and another package containing inputs and outputs, such as a universal serial bus (USB) or serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) connection or parallel Interface (DDR), for example. Often times there is a need for separate chips to communicate with one another, requiring a parallel link on each chip that transmits information between the chips.